


N-natsu »NaLu« 《UNDER SEVERE EDITING》

by Ari_Vespera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Vespera/pseuds/Ari_Vespera
Summary: {Cover to be added}Status: Complete + Under Editing//Cover credit to the lovely @Atnica ^^It's Mating Season!Natsu is the only one left who hasn't mated and has been feeling something toward a certain blonde haired mage who was clueless about his desires.Lucy has only been informed of the news by Levy recently and Levy is 100% sure that Lucy will be his mate. Although Lucy doesn't think Natsu likes her like that and will go to Lisanna.But what happens when Lucy unintentionally rejects his feeling for her, forgetting the consequences?-----Future Me, here, the first smut in this book is basically rape. 12yr old me hadn't read enough fanfiction to understand how to properly write. Anyways, yeah. This book has terrible "SPaG" errors and structure so please proceed with caution.-----That was a rubbish description the book is way better than I make it sound...(I hope)  I OWN NO RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS OR FANART IN THE MEDIA, THIS BOOK WILL CONTAIN LEMONS AND STRONG LANGUAGE ONLY READ IF YOU ARE CAPABLE!  Or just don't give a f-ENJOY MY FIRST STORY!Started: August 12th, 2019Finished: September 16th, 2019
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

** ⭐️Lucy's POV **

"Lu!!" A short blue haired mage called to me, while running over with a ancient-looking book in her hand, "Lu, I need you to come with me. I need to ask you something I-important." She said dragging me towards the guild's archive room door, "Levy-chan? What's wrong and why so serious?" I asked she turned to look at me for a split second before turning away, "Whoah wait a second- what made you so flustered all of a sudden~?" I asked.

"Sorry Lu, I can't tell you. Not out here in the open at least, that's why where going to the archive room!" Levy flashed a smile, "I just hope no one is in there..." she muttered under her breathe, I wonder why she only wants to tell me? Oh right, I'm her best friend! "We're here LuLu..." she opened the door while using her hand, indicating me to follow her in.

I heard a relieved sigh from the blue haired girl next to me, guess that means there is no one in here, Levy soon came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs before slowly stepping towards the table to take a seat. For obvious reasons I sat next to her. "H-hey Lu, h-has Natsu been acting... weird, recently?" Levy-chan asked leaving me slightly confused by her sudden question. "By your face I can tell he hasn't... yet."

"Levy what are you on about. Why would Natsu be acting weird?" I asked thoroughly confused. Her only reply was sliding a book over the wooden table with the title 'Dragon Mating Season', rather odd thing for someone to write about if you ask me. "Open it and turn to page 46," Levy-chan started, "then you'll find your answer."

I did as she asked and she gestured me to read it. "Dragon slayer mating season is a period of time when male dragons will go on the hunt to find their 'mate'. Once they have found their mate they will have to mark them and have a intimate episode with their chosen mate. If rejected by there mate they will become... forceful and may even harm their mate. Dragons will mate with their chosen partner, at any cost." I pause for a moment, "Levy I don't see what any of this has to do with Natsu or m-" She cut me off. "Just keep reading Lu!" She says with a hint of guilt in her voice. Something I don't usually expect for her. "Okay, okay..."

"In the unlikely case that you have any contact with a male Dragon Slayer, true Dragon Slayer that is, Then you may find them also on the look out for a mate." I gulped. "If that is the case, you will see these symptoms: Protective needs and possessive acts for their mate, smelling the air, lack of care for conversation unless about or with their mate and sexual feelings towards there mate." _The hell! There's no way, I don't believe it. I won't._ "Hehehe.... this book is just one big bluff, r-right Levy?" I ask everting my eyes from the book towards my smart friend, she shakes her head. "Lu i-it's true... and I thought that at first too in the beginning but, Gajeel clarified that is was definitely not lying, cause I-I was h-his m-m-mate Lu-chan...." Levy says while turning as red as Erza's hair. "Levy I'm so happy for you but... why are you sharing this information with me? Wouldn't it be more useful to... Lisanna...?"

"Lu. You're crazy, right? If Natsu was going to pick anyone to be his mate, even though he doesn't have the mental capacity to think like that," I giggle at what she says, "it would be you! He hardly even talks to Lisanna anymore, of course, yes there's the occasional hi or how are you, but Natsu doesn't go on jobs with her. He goes on jobs with you!" She squeals as stars start to appear in her eyes. "If you say so Lev-"I begin but once again get interrupted.

"If anyone is down there, it's getting late and will be dark out soon! You might want to think about leaving!" A sweet voice shouts from up stairs, that voice can only belong to one person.

"Thanks, Mira! We'll be leaving once we have all our stuff!" Me and Levy both shout in Unison, then giggle. "We should get going then Levy."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Levy-chan asks,

"No thanks, I'll be fine." I declined her offer, honestly, I don't see what could go wrong. We start making small talk as we walk up the stairs until we reach the open door causing Levy to say goodbye because she needs to go talk to Mira about something before she leaves. I kind of wish she didn't leave because i feel like someone's watching me as I leave through the guild doors. It's was probably nothing. Having this chance to walk home alone really gives me time to think about everything that has happened today. I mean there's no way I'm Natsu's mate, we are just friends! I'm not exactly ready either, I mean, my mind isn't exactly pure but I have never seen or had any interaction with the opposite genders body. I can't really say the same for girls though. Cana very proudly shows off whenever she comes to the hot springs with us girls. I swear it must be even worse when she goes to the hot spring drunk I mea- 

I feel it again, I'm being watched. I quickly turn my head around to catch whichever weirdo has decided to watch me. I swear if it's Gray trying to pull a prank again, I'm gunna Lucy-kick him so hard! Wait.... no one's there. Maybe it just my imagination, I feel pretty tense so I wouldn't be surprised. I turn back and start walking again, only this time slightly faster to ensure my safety, but I get that feeling again causing me to run like hell back to my apartment.

_It isn't Natsu watching me.... is it? No... it can't be... He wouldn't..._


	2. Chapter 2

**🔥Natsu's POV**

I can't believe I'm the last one left to mate, I mean, how did Gajeel mate before me? And with Levy! I thought she would be a bit more against the idea but by what Gajeel said she was completely fine with it! It's so boring just sitting at the guild's bar right now. Happy left me to go on a 'date' with Carla but in reality it's just a mission with her and Wendy and I have no clue where Luce is and I don't even know who my mate is. Some Dragon Slayer I am, huh. "Natsu are you having trouble finding your mate?" I turn my head to find Mira starring at me with a hint of pity in her eyes, I don't need that. "Yeah..." I answered, being honest right now may help me. "Oh Natsu, you're so oblivious. Do you want me to help?" Help... to find my mate? Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! "Yes..." I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Okay, I'll need to ask you some questions then." I nod my head telling her to carry on. "Tell me the first thing to come to mind, tell me one persons name right now."

"Luce" I said as soon as she finished. Mira began to giggle lightly and her eyes light up. "Okay, now answer Yes or No. Is Lucy your friend?" Mira asks.

"Yes."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever had any sexual activity with Lucy, any at all?" That question caught me off guard, I mean, I've hugged her but that doesn't really count, wait... I've seen her naked by accident, but it didn't go anywhere after that... "...tsu? Natsu?" Mira began to wave her hand in front of my face. "S-sorry! No."

"Final question, Do you want to?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows, "ye-" I covered my mouth, what the hell brain what are you doing up there making me say yes and in front of Mira of all people! **Do you not like the truth?** _Wait what the hell?_ **I said do you not like the truth?** "Hey Mira, thanks for the help but I need to go think." Mira nods in response, i walked over to a table in the corner hidden from everyone's sight, but I can still see them.

 _What do you want?_ **I want Lucy, No... you want Lucy. She's you mate and you want her now.** _I want Lucy...?_ **Yes. Now turn to your right and see how much you want her.** I did what the voice said and turned, there in front of the archive room door was the busty blonde that I want so badly. _Luce.... you are mine._

She began to turn to my direction but I didn't even bother looking away, she always had a thing for knowing when somebody's watching her. Unfortunately for her I'm very well hidden. No one ever looks in this corner of the guild, With this I smirk as I watch her turn away to the door. Huh, guess my time at the guild is over as I begin to follow her out.

 **(Outside)**

Luce is smart, she will soon realise I'm following her, and as if on cue she stopped. I decided the best place to hide would be behind this bush so I can still watch her. She turned around but to her surprise, most definitely not mine, no one was there. She then turned and walked away slightly faster, causing me to follow her again but then she started running, silly girl. I ran the whole way to her house and once she went to the door, I went to climb to my usual window hatch.


	3. Chapter 3

**⭐️Lucy's POV**

Jesus Christ! Whoever's following me is persistent, you'd think once the see me run they would leave me alone but nope. Unlucky for them, my house is just about to come up. In about 5... 4... 3... 2... and 1! _Okay open the door Lucy, open it quick!_ I opened the door and I didn't even bother with closing it gently. I slammed it and ran up the stairs.

 _I can't feel them watching me anymore. That's a good sign, but just to be on the safe side I'm going to lock the door and windows._ Wait... I just realised I hadn't seen Natsu at all today, or happy. I guess they went on a job without me? Oh well. If I went, Levy wouldn't have told that info. I'm thankful she did but I still don't think I'm Natsu's mate. It obviously Lisanna, I feel kind of bad for her, Levy told me because she thinks I'll be Natsu's mate which means that Lisanna wasn't told. Natsu could be- actually I'm not going to think about that.

The only thing I have to worry about tonight is getting this last window closed, having a shower, eating some food, probably scraps as the boys have eaten almost everything, maybe add something to my book and then get my beauty sleep so I can have a great day at the guild tomorrow. Speaking of Which I wonder what I should do at the guild tomorrow? I could ask Natsu if he wants to do a job, or maybe just hang out with the girls? "Eh, I'll have a think about it in the shower." I say to myself out loud, walking towards the bathroom.

"That shower was great." I said to no one specifically, I had gotten out the shower a little while ago but I haven't left the room, I brought my clothes in with me for once and I am currently drying my hair. Which is almost done. Once I finished drying my hair I got into my clothes. They aren't night clothes to sleep in as I plan on taking a walk, to get that thinking about today done as I didn't really get it done on my walk home for obvious reasons.

 _I am now dressed so that's good. I walked out of the bathroom to get my bag but... I don't remember where I put it._ I sighed at the thought. I opened the kitchen door and towards the island, I reached towards the fruit ball and was about to grab an apple but someone grabbed me and pulled me into a hug from behind. "Natsu.... is that y-you?" I asked, I already know the answer, and Levy was right. I might like Natsu as more than a friend but this... I'm not ready for this yet and I don't want it to be with someone who is simply acting on there hormones. "Yes Luce..." His voice was gentle but I could hear the want. It was so... prominent. "You smell amazing Luce, and I think you should know that your my m-" I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say. " I know Natsu... bu-" This time I was the one cut off. 

"But? But what Lucy? Are you rejecting me?" He pushed off my back and spun me around, holding a tight grip on my shoulders, but that's not what's frightening me, what's frightening me is that his voice had gotten harsher with each word he said and the fact that his eyes had a red gleam to them. "N-no Natsu, I just want you to make sure your doing the right thing here, I mean, what if I wasn't ready?" I am really hoping for the best here, maybe he will go back to normal, or choose someone else... no, I don't want him to do that, it's selfish but I'd rather him wait for me, I probably couldn't bare to see him with another woman.

"Luce, first thing I didn't like about that sentence was the fact you stuttered when answering my question, next you judged my ability on picking my mate, and the you told me that you weren't ready. Well princess, I'm gunna let you in on a secret..." he leaned in close to my right ear "...it doesn't matter, if your ready." His words sent chills down my spine but I was happy with his sentence, well more specifically the word _princess_ , I can use my spirits help to get me out of here! As soon as I went to reach down Natsu's hand quickly shot down to grab it, then in his left hand he was waving my keys in front of my face. When the hell did he get those? "Looking for these, Luce? Seriously I'm not stupid. I wasn't going to let you have your keys with you for this very reason, sooo..... I nabbed them while I was enjoying our hug earlier." Shit! Now what? I can't do anything! My keys wouldn't have been able to beat him but they would at least help me to get away or distract him.

It's not like I can do hand to hand combat either, he would win in a heartbeat and judging by what he wants to do to me, it would most definitely make my situation worse. Argh! I'm at a blank! I can't just go with what he wants either, that would be giving up and if I keep denying his feelings then he will probably kill me. Unless he has already... taken me by force... then again I could keep him occupied by talking to him and then wait for him to fall asleep and make my big escape! Wait... he will be able to smell me.... "Luce it's pointless. I knew your trying to find ways to escape so stop. You won't be able to, and if you even try, I will tie you up and put you in the cupboard until you except my desires. Well that or I take you from pure lust..." he leans in close, grabbing my shoulders again. "And trust me Luce, if I do that I will not stop fucking you senseless until you can't move a single muscle, hehehe, and even then I probably won't stop." Of course to top it of he puts on a seductive grin and licks his sharp teeth. "You wouldn't dare Natsu. I know you."

"Oh but I would Luce... and I'll enjoy every second of it."

"What if I tell Erza?" I got him there, now who's the one smirking. "What can she do about it? The deed would have been done. The worst she can do I hit me round the head and say 'you shouldn't have done that Natsu' and then go on with her day. Even you should know that Lucy." I was so certain that would scare him, but I didn't faze him at all! In fact I'm pretty sure he was making fun of Erza! "Do you have anything else to threaten me with or am I to tie you up in the cupboard now?" He said with a huge smirk of his face. Wait... "You're going to put me in the cupboard!?!?"

"Yep, I think this will be far more enjoyable. Although it's upsetting I haven't gotten a single kiss from you yet." He sighed. "Oh well, I'll get much more than kisses later anyway." He smirked once again as he put me over his shoulder. I was kicking and punching but he just kept his smirk as he went to the cupboard.


	4. *Smut*

** ⭐️ Lucy POV **

It's been a few hours since Natsu put me in the cupboard, he told me I'm not aloud to do anything but stand. He told me to call for him when I finally except his feelings but, I don't want that yet. I know it will hurt, I know the pain will leave but it will still be there. It will always hurt. I'm not aloud to eat either, he said that once I get hungry to the point that i pass out he will feed me but I don't want to get to that stage.

"Lushii....." shit, not yet Natsu, his foot steps are coming over, there not loud but, they aren't exactly quiet either. I can feel the vibrations of his movement going up through the bar and into my body, it's making me shiver. I worried, his words from earlier keep ringing and going over and over in my head, _'I will not stop fucking you senseless until you can't move a single muscle, and even then I probably won't stop...'_ "please don't do it Natsu.."

"Don't do what Luce?" My eyes shot open once I heard his voice, my nerves have gone crazier than before (probably due to the fact I'm tied up) I wasn't as vulnerable last time. He could do anything to me and I wouldn't be able to do anything. "Have you excepted it yet Luce?" He asked, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I ended up shaking my head... tears are in the corners of my eyes threatening to fall down, but I won't let them. That would show that I'm weak just because he asked me one question!

 **(A/N: I don't actually think crying shows weakness)**.

"*sigh* Lucy..." He began walking closer to me, I have to muster up words. It's now or never, even one or two words will be enough, at least I can say I tried to stop it if everything goes down hill... "Natsu.... please.. don't...." seriously that was the best I could do! "Sorry Luce, but I'm getting impatient."

**(Lemon will start soon)**

**3rd POV**

The fire mage got closer and closer to the blonde girl, until he got close enough to reach his scarf, he didn't want the one he loved to have her hands tied what if she wanted to touch his body or needed her hands to make her feel comfortable? He was desperate, but did want his mate to feel pleasure. Once he untied the scarf the blonde fell to her knees not wanting to move, causing the Dragon Slayer to pick her up to take her to her bedroom, he knew that would be where she would want to do this, not inside of a cupboard.

"N-natsu... could I.. please h-have a show-er? I f-feel dirty..." The blonde wailed, tears evident in her chocolate-brown orbs. The pinkeye stood questioning it for a moment, before an idea struck that is... "Sure Luce. I'll see you after!" one sentence in a childish voice, was enough to give Lucy hope she would find the real Natsu once she left the bathroom, little did she know this was all a part of the Dragons plan.

The Celestial Mage decided to stay in the shower for a little while. She knew that she wanted to be clean before this happened, as she knew she would feel dirty again straight away after, at least this way she wouldn't feel as dirty.

Natsu's boredom had gotten the better of him, he was truly trying to be patient for her, but she was taking her sweat-ass time. It had already been thirty-one minutes since she entered the shower. Natsu made sure to keep track on the time. He was willing to give her maybe a fifteen minute shower tops, any extra time he was going to add to her punishment. For every five minutes, he would add an extra punishment to her list. So far the blonde was on 7, he indeed had a fare amount of ideas for her punishment, nothing to embarrassing, but something different for each one.

Lucy turned off the shower And moved towards her towels, she wrapped one around her hair and the other around her body to dry. After a few minutes she decided to get dressed into the cloths she conveniently had in her sink draw.

She was completely dressed with slightly moist hair and left the bathroom, completely forgetting what awaits her on the other side.

**(Lemon Starting)**   
**Future me coming to warn you : this is basically rape so uh—**

The fire Wizard had been standing in the corner, hidden in the shadows while awaiting the blonde to leave the bathroom, what had confused the wizard was that she walked out like there wasn't someone in her house, planning to claim her as his. oh Luce, that's now 8 punishments. Forgetting my presence is something you will regret greatly...The Slayer thought. Lucy walked forward before realising what she had forgotten. "Shit!" She shouted, she had made a huge mistake. "Where did he g-" Before she could finish lips smashed onto hers, Lucy was completely shocked, she couldn't move. Natsu thought he would take advantage of this fortunate situation and started to walk towards the wall holding a firm grip on his mate.

The Dragon Slayer had her up against the wall, yet had still not parted there mouths, his used his hands to roam around her body, outlining every single curve her body had. The Slayer continued doing this until the celestial mage tried to gasp, squirm to brake free. This surly pissed off the fire mage so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Tightly. This movement broke Lucy out of her shocked state, which Natsu had Noticed. He parted from her plump-pink lips and put his forehead on her's and began to speak. "Lucy... I know you don't want this to happen. But I also know you love me. So at least enjoy it and stop fighting yourself, this is going to happen whether you like it or not." The blonde wanted to answer but her voice was taken from her once again, so all she could do was nod her head. "Hehehehe... you know I like words Luce...." The Slayer wanted Lucy to say it, because Lucy doesn't like to go back on her promises. "O-okay, Natsu."

That was all the Slayer needed to hear before he smashed his lips onto her's, connecting them once more, Lucy was overwhelmed at first but she soon melted into the kiss. The Fire Dragon was filled with lust, he wanted to fuck her right here, right now, but he knew she was new to this. He wanted her to trust him, to show her love for him. But he wouldn't be able to do that if he did what he wanted.

After roaming her body and passionately kissing her, he thought he would deepen the kiss now that they were both warmed up. Or at least, he thought he would, but Lucy got there first, she had slowly snaked her arms around his neck, pushing herself closer to him, although still up against the wall. His want for her had only grown, now it was his turn to deepen the kiss, he moved his hands up to cup her cheeks before he stroked the bottom of her lip with his tongue, asking for entry, which Lucy happily granted. Natsu's face grew a smirk until he slipped his tongue through her soft lips, the tongues danced together, both wanting dominance over the other but of course in the end, Natsu had won. He had began exploring every part of her delicate mouth, until he got to a spot on the roof of her mouth, near her left canine. A gentle moan escaped her mouth. He kept on exploring her mouth until there wasn't any areas untouched. He left her mouth so that they could both breath, strings of saliva still connecting them together.

Lucy has panting heavily, waiting for there lips to connect again, but all she was given was a big smirk from her partner, he leaned in close to her ear, "I'm going to mark you as mine now, Lucy Heartfilia." He whispered huskily before bitting down on the top of her ear, receiving A Yelp from the blonde girl. He had travelled down to her neck, leaving little kisses on the way down. He was kissing, sucking and licking her neck, "Mmmhmm, fuckk~" She moaned, Natsu had found her sweet spot. Or more specifically, the place she will be marked. "Luce, hold my shoulders and tilt your head to the side. This will hurt." Lucy had done what she was asked, she knew what was coming next. Natsu leaned in closer to her neck with his mouth open, his top canines teeth had grown slightly bigger and sharper, to make it easier. 

Natsu got to the sensitive part of Lucy's and bit down, blood oozed out of the damaged area, silent tears began to fall from her eyes, as she griped Natsu's shoulder for comfort. A red curled up dragon began to form around the bite marks. "Luce... you are mine forever now..." he said, Natsu was proud to have Lucy as his mate. Although he knew people would get jealous and try to steel her from him. Not that he would let them. Lucy let go of natsu's shoulders and straightened her neck to look at Natsu, and gave him a soft smile.

Natsu smiled back while slowly going down to her buttoned shirt. He undid the top button, and a few underneath it. Once he got half way down he was struggling, "stupid buttons..." He was getting frustrated and Lucy found it cute. She started giggling so Natsu gave her a glare making her stop. Natsu let out a soft chuckle under his breathe. Once he finished all of Lucy's buttons, He let her top drop to the floor, then began to take off his own top, and through it to the corner of the room. Lucy's face had flushed, she had a light pink tinge over her nose. She had seen Natsu's bare chest before, but never under these circumstances. She kept looking at his tanned chest and abs, Natsu soon noticed she was checking him out, which pleased him. "Do you like what you see Luce?" Lucy looked up and saw a smirk present on his face. He face became as red as Erza hair. "Umm..." Natsu smirk grew wider, he put his hands under lucy's ass and lifted her off the ground, Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu, just above his hips, she let her hands snake up and around his neck, so that the chances of her falling would decrease. 

Natsu started to walk towards Lucy's bed. While walking he moved his hand up Lucy's back. His hands went up until he reached Lucy bra, his fingers began to undo the clips. They came off easily, with some help from Natsu's fire that is.

Natsu got to the bed and through Lucy down onto it, she giggled making the Dragon Slayer smile at her. He took off his belt letting his pants fall down leaving him in only his boxers. He looked back up to Lucy moving towards her, only to find her covering her breasts with her arm. He jumped on top of her. Making the Celestial Mage shocked at first, but once again her face flushed once she saw he was only in her boxers. "Luce, stop hiding your body from me. It is now mine therefor I can see it when ever I like, however I like." He might of been demanding and forceful, but he wasn't exactly wrong. She did indeed belong to him and she knew it. Lucy obeyed but was hesitant. Showing off your abnormally large breath wouldn't be something you just do. It takes bravery. Natsu admired her body, enjoyed his view of her, and was grateful that only he would get this experience. Only him.

Natsu moved into a more comfortable position, and placed a, small but passionate, peck on Lucy's lips before trailing down her neck, collarbone and upper chest. Sucking and licking every place his lips touched on his way down. He then directed his intention to her breasts, or more specifically her right pink bud. Natsu leaned in close and surrounded her right bud with his warm, gentle mouth, sending pleasurable sensations all around Lucy's body. The Slayer had been sucking, nibbling and pulling the nipple with his teeth. While rubbing, squeezing and pulling on the neglected one, causing Lucy to let out moans of pleasure that she had failed to hide.

Natsu soon finished his work, now directing his attention to her left nipple, giving the same treatment and love as he'd done before. Lucy had soon noticed that her moans had a effect on Natsu. She could feel The Dragon Slayers hard member rubbing against her thigh. She wanted to... help him, with his problem being the kind soul she is. "N-na-tsu..." She tried to call for his attention but he was still busy working so her being breathless didn't exactly help out her speech. Nonetheless she was lucky because Natsu had heard her, and stoped what he was doing. "Natsu d-do you need help down b-below..." Lucy found this situation extremely embarrassing for her and for him. She wasn't even sure if she would manage to say something like that. Let along know what she meant. "Later Luce. First I have to get you ready." Natsu moved down to Lucy's skirt and began to pull it down.

Once removed and Lucy was bare, Natsu moved his hand down to Lucy's untouched flower. He moved his hand closer until he reached her entrance. He put one finger inside of her, just to get her use to the feeling, he slower pushed inn and out before adding a second finger. He repeated what he had done before only sometimes the pinkette did a chopping motion, like scissors, inside of her to stretch her out. The stretching was to help her later, to help Natsu's member inside her without cause to much pain. He put in a third finger, repeating the same process once more, before he thought she was ready.

"Luce, I'm going to do it now. I know it will hurt and I'm sorry, just... try not to scream for me." Natsu took off his boxers allowing his hard member to show itself. Lucy gasped in surprise. "Natsu that won't fit! How the hell did you hide that!" She was soon uncertain about this. She wasn't sure if she was still up to this happening, even if it wasn't an option. "Stop stressing Lucy. It will fit." Lucy noticed Natsu gave her a reassuring smile and soon relaxed, but she was still hesitant. Natsu got closer to Lucy's entrance and gently stroked her pussy with his cock. Lucy had gasped at first but it turned into a moan of pleasure in a matter of seconds. This caused the Slayer to chuckle right before he slower pushed into her. Lucy tried her best to muffle a scream but it didn't got so well. Salty tears began to fall from her eyes as she silently cried. Natsu kept pushing but he leaned in close to her face a kissed her to help her forget about the pain. Which it did.

Natsu slowly pushed until he was stoped by a wall. He knew what this was and he also knew what he had to do to it. He picked up one of Lucy's hands and placed it on his shoulder while the other hand helped his balance. He did the same with her other hand and waited to make sure she left them there. Luce indeed left her hands where he had put them so he pushed into the wall breaking it. Lucy had tears again and screamed into Natsu's mouth as her nails dug deep into his shoulders. Warm blood ran down Natsu's member telling him that she was definitely not a virgin anymore. But that wasn't the only place that had blood. Blood was also flowing down Natsu's back as he pushed into Lucy. Although he didn't let that distract him. He pulled out of her but then quickly pushed into her again. He kept on thrusting at a medium pace until he heard some words come out of Lucy's mouth. "Ah~ fucckkk! Harder a-and faster Natsuuuu!" What kind of person would he be to not give a beautiful lady her wish? Natsu did exactly as he was told until he felt Lucy's walls tighten around his member. She had reached her climax.

Lucy wasn't the only one though. As soon as he felt her walls cave in around him he felt it too. "Natsu I-I'm gunna-"

"Don't worry, me to Luce..." Lucy didn't hold it back, Nor did she try. She lets her self go. Seconds later she felt Natsu do the same. They where both completely worn out so natsu pulled out of her. They lifted her covers and went to bed. Cuddling each other with smiles on there faces. "I love you Natsu.."

"I love you too Luce..."


	5. Chapter 5

**📚Levy's POV**

I can't believe that Lu-Chan seriously thinks Natsu would pick Lisanna, Like wow, he hardly even talks to her anymore. Yes, they used to be 'an item' I guess but, that's because they were young and didn't understand any of it. Lucy is so oblivious with some things. "Lu. Your crazy right? If Natsu was going to pick anyone to be his mate, even though he doesn't have the mental capacity to think like that," I mumbled, "it would be you! He hardly even talks to Lisanna anymore, of course there's the occasional hi or how are you, but Natsu doesn't go on jobs with her. He goes on jobs with you!" I squealed jumping up and down in my seat. If my, amazing and inspirational, speech didn't bring her to her senses, I'm blaming Natsu for letting his denseness rub off on her. "If you say so Lev-"

**🛳Mira's POV**

I knew Natsu had feelings for her! Hehehe, looks like operation NaLu is a go! But... how will I get Lucy home alone, well, home alone with Natsu? I could try and make her leave early but also late enough that is dark but what about Levy... actually I could use Levy to my advantage, because she told me GaLe was official due to ' _complicated circumstances_ ', and I can only assume that that's dragon mating season. They both went to the archive room probably because Levy is going to fill Lucy in. By now there probably done so... I guess it's time to activate operation NaLu.

I got up and walked towards the downstairs door, "If anyone is down there," _Cough cough, Lucy and Levy, cough cough_. "It's getting late and will be dark out soon! You might want to think about leaving!" Don't mess this up you two...

**📚Levy's POV**

Wait... but it's... never mind. "Thanks Mira! We'll be leaving once we have our stuff!" Lu and I both shout while giggling. We grabbed all of our stuff and In shoved the book in my bag, for future purposes.... "We should get going then Levy." I look toward Lucy and nod lightly, "Do you want me to walk you home?" I ask, I don't really want my best friend getting raped while walking home. Not that getting raped is exactly idle, "No thanks, I'll be fine." Ummm... what? I bet you will not be fine. *sigh* Maybe she said that cause she secretly does want to get raped by Natsu, then again that wouldn't really be rape... Oh well.

We walked up to the top of the stairs and Lu opened the doors, I was going to go over to Gajeel but I saw Mira glaring at my while smiling. Strange how such a kind smile can be so scary. She probably wants to talk to me so I said bye to Lu, and walked over to the bar.

"Before you start, I have a question for you, Mira."

"Shoot."

"It's a Tuesday, the guild doesn't shut till 1:37AM. So why did you really come down?" I asked. Something's definitely up with her. "I knew what you were doing with Lucy. You showed her that book on Dragon Slayers that's in your bag right now, am I correct?" I only nodded in response. "Well while you were down there Natsu was sitting alone looking rather down. I asked if it was because he hadn't found his mate yet and obviously, it was. He wanted to find out who his mate was and I helped." She shrugged, I know the game. Mira will give you a question and you have to answer the first thing that comes to mind. "It was Lucy wasn't it." I already know the answer but it's better safe than sorry, Mira began to chuckle. "Of course. Who else would it be?" Before I could answer I watched Mira look behind me, I turned my head slightly so she what she was looking at and it was Lucy. She looked a bit worried then walked at the guild doors. Soon after I watched Natsu follow her. He looked rather... sketchy.

Just then it hit me. Mira wanted us, or more specifically Lucy, to leave early. I turned my head back to Mira who had a dark smile on her face. Jesus was it scary. "I get it now Mira. You want them to do _it_ don't you."

"Whatever do you mean Levy? We saw and did nothing."

"Sorry Mira, I thought I saw something." We both began to chuckle darkly. I was sitting on a bar stool staring at the drink I was holding, while Mira was standing in front of me, on the other side of the bar, slowly cleaning a mug. We both know we're getting weird looks, but that doesn't matter right now.

**🛳Mira's POV**

_Hehehehehehehehehe.............. NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu NaLu ..............Hehehehehehehehehe. Im going to be an Auntie... Auntie Mira..... I can imagine it now, the kids running to me while waiting tables, shouting Auntie Mira as I just giggle at there childish behaviour... from the very moment I see there adorable faces, I'll know exactly who they will be with. In just a matter of time, I. Will. Be. An. Auntie. An auntie to NaLu babies...._

**❄️Gray's POV**

Okay... what the hell is up with Mira and Levy? They were giggling and having fun just s minute ago... then the just went dead silent. Mira has this creepy smile on her face and to be honest, I would be surprised if that mug breaks from her over cleaning it. I kinda stressing me out....

**☔️Juvia's POV**

I have no clue why everyone's gone quiet, it looks like they starring at something. Oh Well! My Gray Darling is probably much more interesting, *GASP* GRAY IS STRIPPING!!!!!!!

**Both Jet and Droy's POV**

How come Levy's gone quiet? *sigh* Everyone would probably attack us if we start cheering Levy on in her weird state.

**🔩Gajeel's POV**

Man, can the shrimp be scary... I would say the same about Mirajane but I'd rather not be known as captain obvious.

**⚔️Erza's POV**

How unusual, I'm half way through my strawberry cake and it hasn't been Thrown, stepped on or destroyed yet. _Not that I'm complaining..._


	6. Chapter 6

**🐟Happy's POV**

Me, Carla and Wendy just got back from our mission. It wasn't to hard, just stop a few bandits and get the reward. I was sooo happy to spend today with Carla, I mean... I did feel bad about leaving Natsu at a time like this but he said he wanted me to go and that he would be fine. I trust him. Maybe he even found out who his mate was while I was away. Speaking of, he probably went home early today. He said earlier he didn't want to be at the guild after evening. Now that we've reached Magnolia there isn't much point in going to the guild then straight home. "Carlaa~"

"What is it Tomcat?" I don't know why she still insists on calling me that. I mean after what happened in Edolas she actually started saying my name. Maya even she just needs a fish. Yeah that's probably it. To bad I already ate all the ones I packed. "I going to head straight to mine and Natsu's house. See you tomorrow!" With that I started to fly away.

\---------------------------------------

As I get closer to our home I notice it sounds rather quiet. I get Natsu isn't himself right now and is upset but he's never this quiet. All the windows are closed and have there curtains drawn. There is not a single light on in the house, I can tell because are curtains are not exactly... thick. I can't see a single beam of light seeping through. Maybe he isn't here? Then again he wouldn't be at the guild. He doesn't enjoy being there right now. I'm over thinking things, he's probably asleep. then again he could be getting fish for me!

The door to the house is locked. I guess he is asleep. Rummaging through my green backpack I pull out a silver key with my name inscribed into it. Natsu always thought it would be for the best if I had a key of my own, in case one of us went out without the other. I think the last time I even locked at this key as when I came home after an argument with Natsu. I was obviously in the right but he said because he caught it he could have it. I was fine with it (kinda) until HE COOKED IT! No wait let me rephrase that, before HE BURNT IT INTO ASH! I was so angry! Oh well. That isn't important right now.

I held the key in both my hands for better grip, my wings where out because I can't reach it otherwise. I gentle push it into the key hole and twist to right until I hear a click. I enter the house but everything is dark. I slowly moved to the light switch. Once I flicked it up I moved though the house in search for my fiery friend until I meet with the fridge. "I mean, it's my fridge right? Meh." I whisper to no one in particular. I open the fridge and..... there's nothing. Actually.. wait... I fly down to the bottom of the fridge and open the draw. "A LEMON!" I can't believe the only thing we have in our fridge is a single lemon. It brings back some nice memories really.

When me and Natsu were young he had some really weird food adaptations. It was either, add lots of spice or drawn the food in lemon juice. What a weirdo he was. Sometimes I hated his taste in food. He would always try and poison my fish with lemons. Glad he stopped that.

I'm not going to lie, this is getting really boring. "NATSU! ARE YOU HERE?" I raised my voice as high as it could go but in the end, I got no reply. I do a really quick patrol of the house, but nothing. Guess he isn't here after all. _Where else would h- wait. LUSHII'S APARTMENT! Of course that's where he is!_ Which that thought, I zoom out the door.

\---------------------------------------

I fly through a window which led me to the living room. I went towards the kitchen first but there wasn't anyone there I moved towards a cupboard but there wasn't anything there either. I'm going to regret this.... I slowly hover towards the bathroom and open the door slightly. _Phew_ guess that means I don't have to suffer from a Lucy kick. _Happy one, Lucy's foot zero!_

The final room that I need to check is the bedroom, please may god have mercy on my soul. If Lucy catches me I can say goodbye to this cruel world. I hesitantly open the door and was surprised I didn't get a Lucy kick as soon as in walked in. "Thank god..." I mumbled to myself. I turn and direct my attention to the bed. Oh... my... god! NATSU AND LUCY ARE NAKED IN BED TOGETHER! There clothes are completely scattered across the floor. Does that mean Lucy was Natsu's mate!

THAT MEANS THEY HAD SEX! I-I have to get out of here..... _"I love you Luce...."_ EEEEHHHHHH! No way in hell would Natsu say that to Lucy. I mean it isn't completely insane but what would be crazier is if Lu- _"I love you too Natsu...."_ WHAT!?!? The the completely heartless. Lucy HEARTfilia can love something!?!? I've seen it all now... _"Stupid Happy.... Don't say that...."_ CAN SHE READ MY MIND!?!?!?!?! I need a fish.... but first. I should go tell Mira.... hehehehehe....I make a dash for the window and make my way to the guild.

**🛳Mira's POV**

The guild has been silent since they thought me and Levy went crazy. In a way I suppose we have. We haven't moved for the last hour and are grins are plastered onto our faces. A few have tried to talk to us. Although the only reply The would get is a dark chuckle and every so often the word NaLu would leave our lips. That is until the guild doors open.

My head snapped up while a shadow layer over my eyes, Levy's body also fully turned around, a shadow was also very present over our eyes. To some people is this room we probably look possessed. The sweet and caring Mirajane Strauss and the calm and optimistic Levy McGarden now both batshit crazy. We also can't forget our smiles now can we. They may be small but the are evident. **(Mira looks like how she looked right before fighting Seilah in the Tartaros arc and just imagine Levy the same. BACK TO THE STORY)**

The one and only Happy was the culprit for opening the guild doors. He came flying in and looked slightly mischievous, he looked around for a moment, probably due to the strange silence and lack of fighting. Once he spotted us a grin appeared on his face. Both me and Levy mimicked the look back at him. He came over to us and stood on the bar. We all looked at each other before I lent over the bar to put my ear towards happy. Levy doing the same, then, he began to whisper... "I came back from my mission with Carla and Wendy, and went straight home thinking Natsu would be there. He wasn't. I was confused until the idea struck he would be at Lucy's..." Hehehe.... me and Levy's smiles grew ever so slightly, but not enough for it to be noticed by anyone but us. We all know where this is going. "I looked around and finally went into the bedroom... Natsu and Lucy's clothes were all over the floor, and they we're in bed together cuddling... naked..."

Me and Levy both looked down and chuckled darkly. Slowly we moved are heads up to face each other. The shadows over our eyes had fallen, and our smiles became welcoming, I ran around the bar before exiting to enter the main area and ran over to Levy. Straight away we hugged and started fangirling, all while happy was laughing. We kept squealing and discussing baby showers and wedding. The guild went all rowdy after our sudden outburst. This went on until everyone left for home. Well, almost everyone. Me Happy and Levy all stayed... not wanting to miss a single Thing _*cough* *cough* NaLu moment *cough* *cough*_ tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**⭐️Lucy's POV**

I woke up with the feeling of giant arm around me. _Natsu...._ honestly I can't believe I didn't believe Levy. I probably would have been on higher guard. Not that I really regret anything. Well, apart from the fact he was extremely hormonal and strange. I look over to my bedside clock an- IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING!?!?! I never wake up this early on a normal day. The worst part is, is that I know I won't get anymore sleep. I should probably get out of bed really.

Although there is a slight problem, Natsu has his arms rapped around me. Nonetheless I must try. I moved my hands up and attempt to break free but his grip only tightened. This went on for a few more minutes before I took a different approach. "NATSU LET GO OF ME!" I don't care if I wake up everyone in the block! I want him off now! I have things to do! "Mm...5 more minutes Luce...." Seriously? I never said that he had to get up. "Natsu you can sleep. I have no problem with that - _today at least_ \- but I have things I have to do. Now let go." 

"No. You need to rest more than I do. I bet your still sore. Now go to sleep." Natsu's grip tightened again. Not enough to hurt me, but enough to tell me he wasn't planning on letting go. He pulled me closer so that my back and his chest were touching, not even a second later, he stuffed his face in the crook of my neck. His soft breath sent chills down my spine, memories and feelings from last night hit like a tsunami. 

I really don't want to, it will hurt both of us, but I have to. Get ready for a rush of pain Lucy. "Sorry Natsu...." I whispered it softly. He tensed up slightly, guess he already knows what I'm going to do. "Lucy. Don't." His words seemed harsher then usual. He's trying to intimidate me. It won't work, he brought this upon himself.

•

3

•

2

•

1

•

"LUCY KICK!" Natsu separated from me instantly. I took my chance and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. _Shit. Hurts like a bitch..._ I have to get over it though. A bath should be nice. I mean, that is the reason I wanted to get out of bed and ran into here. I walked over to the bath with a slight limp, it wouldn't be to noticeable. I turned on the cold tap, then only twisted the hot tap slightly. A cold bath would probably be better right now, but I'm not in the mood to be an icicle. I wanted for the matter to be a temperature I was comfortable with before placing the plug into the bath. That's when I heard a nock on the bathroom door.

"What the hell Lucy!?!?" 

"What? You wouldn't let go of me! I told you I had things to do." I answered as innocently as I could. I was his fault. "I didn't let you go because I didn't want you to hurt yourself. Although it's seems you managed to any ways." He sighed, sarcasm laced in the end of his sentence. "If you wanted a bath that bad, you could have just said. I would've carried you." I guess that would have been nice but he can't carry me all day. "You know I wouldn't want that. My plan is to walk it off. Y'know?" I left the bath for a moment to walk over to the door, I don't know if this is smart or not, oh well. Who gives a fuck? I unlocked the door, I stepped away and started walking towards the bath again, let's be smart, if I stayed there, I would most definitely become a pancake.

Natsu opened the door and walked over to me. I looked up to him and saw he had put his boxers on, he sat on the edge of the bath and pulled me onto his lap, "Not sure how effective that'll be, but if that's what you want I have no problem with it." He whispered then kissed the top of my head before leaning down to my right ear, "you still have those punishments by the way, eight of them." His voice came of husky and seductive, making me bite my bottom lip. I loved it... I love him. "Natsu, the bath...." He groaned before placing me in the bath and turning of the taps. "Shout if you need me." I nodded in response. ---------------------------------------

"YOU CAN COOK!?" I... get the feeling your a little confused, let me explain the situation. I finished my bath a I felt, a whole lot better, I walked out into my room and grabbed some nice clothes. I decided on a dark blue shoulder-less vest that had a yellow ribbon where a tie or bow tie would be found, a navy sleeve that went from my left wrist, to half way up my left upper-arm. A white skirt that had a white ribbon tied towards the left, with my key pouch towards the right and thigh high brown boots. I brushed my hair back into a high ponytail but left some hair out on each side of my face **(The clothes the wears in the final series, I didn't describe it well)** . I walked out of my room once I was ready and saw Natsu, fully dressed, making breakfast! The strangest part was, was that he hadn't even burnt anything yet!

And thus, we are here, having a pleasant conversation while eating breakfast. Although Natsu became weird every so often due to the hormones that haven't left his system yet. "Luce...."

"Mhmm?"

"Come here." Confused, I got up from my seat and started walking towards Natsu, once a got closer to him, he stood up. I assumed that his action meant he wanted me to stop so I did. Until his hands gestured for me to get closer. I walked forward a bit more. "Stop there," I stopped as he asked, still rather confused. He started walking towards me and then whispered in my ear, "how about getting rid of one of your punishments now?" I could only nod my head, in the corner of my eye I saw a grin grow on his face. "No noises. No action, just stay still unless I say otherwise.. I'll say when I'm done..."


	8. Chapter 8

**⭐️Lucy's POV**

"O-okay Natsu..." Was all I could say, I don't know what he's going to do to me! For all I know he could plan on using me as a punching bag! ....Okay imagination... calm down a bit... I know he won't do that, I can tell by the look on his face, his hormones are active. "Good Luce." His voice was unusually calm and quiet. Makes me wonder what he's going to do. "Remember, no noises, no movement."

**(Kissy-not a Lemon-stuff, Wish to skip? Look for next bold message.)**

With that, I felt a pair of lips on mine. My instant reaction was to lift my hands but I didn't, unsure of what would happen if i disobeyed the rules of the punishment. He continued kissing me, while I was struggling not to move, until he parted from my lips, although never taking his eyes off of them. He placed his thumb on my bottom lip, his hand holding my chin, tilting it up slightly. "Lucy..." He paused for a second and lifted his eyes to meet mine, "Kiss me back..." He demanded, before pressing his lips against mine, only this time I kissed back. I was so tempted to just, rap my arms around his neck and feel his love, but I know not to take risks right now.

He pulled me in closer, "Arms Lucy..." slowly, I moved my hands over his shoulders and around his neck. Natsu snaked his arms around my waisted and onto my lower back. He then pressed his lips onto mine once more, The he kissed my nose, forehead, both of my cheeks and finally, he left a trail of kisses from my chin and up my jaw. He started moving to the side of my neck where he kissed, sucked and licked the skin. Just like what happened.... last night.... soon his lips came close to my sensitive part or, where he left his mark. I bit my bottom lip to ensure no moans will escape my mouth. 

That's when I felt it, his mouth covered the spot, a cold chill erupted throughout my body. I want to moan, but I won't. He licked the spot but once he saw it wasn't doing anything to me (even though it was...) he began to kiss it. Once again, I was able to hold everything back so he sucked it. This was the hardest of all. The skin of my neck, filling his mouth. I was so warm until, he stopped. Then he looked at me.

**(Kissy sh*t finished)**

"Well done Luce! You got through punishment and did exactly what I told you!" His tone of voice was so childish, it's weird to know that such an imbecile is capable of... you know what. I smile grew onto my face. "Punishment is over by the way." He whispered, although my eyes went elsewhere. The clock. "NATSU WE NEED TO GET TO THE GUILD!" I almost screamed. Natsu had a blank look on his face but then he smiled. He smiled a wicked smile while facing me. He grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN NATSU!!"

"Not a chance sweetheart." He said as he continued walking towards the door. _*sigh* guess this is what's happening now... wait. WHAT WILL THE GUILD THINK!?!?_ Mira's going to faint again...


	9. Chapter 9

**⭐️Lucy's POV**

Natsu was walking to the guild with me over his shoulder. We had, had a couple conversations but none lasted too long. I tried to stay clear of any topics that could set him off. He on the other hand... didn't. He had tried a few times but I'm smarter than that. The guild isn't that faraway now. I just don't want to have all eyes on us, for Natsu to do anything stupid or... sexual in front of everyone. Oh god. I can imagine all of there faces! I shuddered at the thought.

Natsu paused a few steps before the guild doors to put me down. The wicked smile from earlier, had re-appeared onto his face. He grabbed my wrist and leaned in towards my ear, "Punishment numeral two. Kiss me in the door way and then don't leave my side." His low voice sent chills down my spine. I nodded in response, I might as well get all the punishments out of the way.

Natsu walked towards the door and took a small step back. Probably best for me to just stay here until he's done destroying the door....

He ran up to the door and kicked it, sending it flying ...somewhere... I moved over to Natsu who was now standing in the door. All eyes where on us and Natsu looked at me expectedly. Why is h- oh. Right. Realising what he wanted, my face grew heat. I slowly went up to him and kissed him. When I was about to pull away from what was only going to be a peck, I felt warm arms rap around my waist. Natsu. His arms pulled me in more, depending the kiss, completely disregarding everyone in the guild still watching. It could have ended up as a full on make out session but didn't due to someone saving me from embarrassment. 

Natsu reluctantly pulled away so we could turn our heads to see who stopped us. To my surprise, it was...

Gray? Okay. Not much of a shocker. Gray's face held a smirk. I turned to look at Natsu, his eyebrows along with his eyes showed frustration but his mouth was pouting, I couldn't help but laugh. "Uhh.... Luce?" I stopped laughing to look at Natsu. "Why are you laughing?"

"Hehe, no reason Natsu." I replied shacking my head towards him. "OMG! LEVY WAKE UP! HAPPY WAS RIGHT!! IT HAPPENED, IT HAPPENED, IT HAPPENED!!!!" This time we where interrupted by none other than Mira. "I knew something like this would hap-" I whispered in Natsu ear soon trailing off, picking up on something she said. "WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAPPY!?!?!!??!?" I screamed. What did that stupid cat see? Oh god. "Never mind that now Lucy! We have to party! NNNNAAAAALLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" Out of literally nowhere, I watched Mira pull out a Salmon and Yellow banner white 'NaLu' imprinted on the front, whatever 'NaLu' means, along with tiny yellow and salmon flags which she begin to hand out. "What is happening here...." I heard a confused voice whisper. "I have absolutely no clue Natsu." We both chuckled to our selves before joining the guild in the party.

**So... I think I might end this book here. I thought I should definitely do an ending because I can't handle unfinished books. I might come back to this book In the future, change some things, add more chapter. But honestly. It has a lot of mistakes. Not just spelling and Grammar but also how I wrote some parts. Guess it's what I get for going into a book completely blind, huh? Don't worry though. For those of you who enjoyed the book I will not be deleting it. It will be here forever and always. Maybe I'll attempt another Mating Season story when I'm better so it will actually be good.**


	10. Extra Chapter

**(LEMON AHEAD)**

**⭐Lucy's POV**

I was awoken from my sleep by the added weight on my body. Assuming it was just Happy, I kept my eyes closed about to fall back asleep. 

Just as darkness was about to consume me once again I felt warm lips going up and down my neck. On instinct I opened my eyes to see who was having there way with my body. I shifted my gaze down and was met by a head of pink hair. _Natsu... I should have known._ My body instantly relaxed once I realized the man assaulting my neck was the very same man I fell in love with. 

"Natsu..." I said in a hushed voice "What are you doing?" he stopped and repositioned himself so that our eyes met. I watched as his eyes fell to my lips before back to my eyes as if pleading more permission. Happy wasn't here so nothing was stopping us. I nodded my head and saw a wide grin spread across his face. 

He leaned in and kissed me passionately, I kissed back just the same before it started to get slightly more heated. I pushed up my arms to support me so we were at the same height. Natsu bit my bottom lip asking more entrance which I very kindly declined. I could feel all the muscles on Natsu's face contract.

He lifted his left hand to my neck and stocked it causing a strange sensation to run down my spine before he tickled my neck. I tried hard but failed to keep my mouth closed as Natsu smiled and stuck his tongue in my mouth. We fought for dominance but I gave up knowing there was no hope. 

Natsu explored my mouth for a while before pulling away. Both of us breathing heavily as we stared at each other. Lust clouded Natsu's vision and I was sure my expression mirrored his.

Natsu re-attached his lips to my neck. Instantly finding my sweet spot. I moaned loudly a ran my hands down Natsu's bare, toned chest. 

I felt His hands sneaking up my top, pulling it up in the process before he attacked my breasts. He had latched onto my right breast and his pinched and fondled with the left. Alternating between the two. Once he was satisfied he pulled away. Admiring his work.

Fed up with him always being the dominant one, I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. He looked nervous and slightly excited. I placed a kiss of his lips and then trailed down from his neck to his pants. Every so often nibbling or licking. I grabbed his pants and boxers with my teeth and pulled them down. Natsu helped slightly by lifting his hips. 

His member sprang out, already hard. I kissed the tip and then down the shaft and then back up again, I placed my lips around his member, his body twitched and I heard a subtle moan escape him. His face flushed and I just smirked at the reaction before slowly pumping up and down. Once it hit the back of my neck, I used my hands to pump the part I couldn't fit making sure nothing felt left out. I continued this action until I felt Natsu unconsciously thrust with my movements. He was close to his limit. I went until I felt him twitch again before pulling away.

His eyes instantly made contact with mine as he glared at me. I gave him an innocent smile bit realised I had sealed my fait. I was pushed back down to my first position with Natsu on top of me. He ripped of my bottoms and lifted my legs onto his shoulders. He pushed his member into me in a swift movement. He waited for me to adjust before thrusting into my womanhood. With each thrust he got harder and faster and it would be an understatement to say I enjoyed it. "Don't" thrust. "Ever" pinch. "Leave" nibble. "Me" kiss. "Hanging" thrust. "Again." synchronized cum.

Natsu stopped and calmed his breathing before pulling out. He flopped next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Mm. What a nice punishment." I turned to look at him in shock. _WHAT?!?_ "Natsu... I suggest you run... " Natsu quickly got dressed and ran out the room snickering to himself. I did the same. I chased him around the house at three o'clock in the morning. 

_Fucking Horny Bastard!_


	11. Extra Chapter

**(LEMON AHEAD)**

**⭐Lucy's POV**

I was awoken from my sleep by the added weight on my body. Assuming it was just Happy, I kept my eyes closed about to fall back asleep. 

Just as darkness was about to consume me once again I felt warm lips going up and down my neck. On instinct I opened my eyes to see who was having there way with my body. I shifted my gaze down and was met by a head of pink hair. _Natsu... I should have known._ My body instantly relaxed once I realized the man assaulting my neck was the very same man I fell in love with. 

"Natsu..." I said in a hushed voice "What are you doing?" he stopped and repositioned himself so that our eyes met. I watched as his eyes fell to my lips before back to my eyes as if pleading more permission. Happy wasn't here so nothing was stopping us. I nodded my head and saw a wide grin spread across his face. 

He leaned in and kissed me passionately, I kissed back just the same before it started to get slightly more heated. I pushed up my arms to support me so we were at the same height. Natsu bit my bottom lip asking more entrance which I very kindly declined. I could feel all the muscles on Natsu's face contract.

He lifted his left hand to my neck and stocked it causing a strange sensation to run down my spine before he tickled my neck. I tried hard but failed to keep my mouth closed as Natsu smiled and stuck his tongue in my mouth. We fought for dominance but I gave up knowing there was no hope. 

Natsu explored my mouth for a while before pulling away. Both of us breathing heavily as we stared at each other. Lust clouded Natsu's vision and I was sure my expression mirrored his.

Natsu re-attached his lips to my neck. Instantly finding my sweet spot. I moaned loudly a ran my hands down Natsu's bare, toned chest. 

I felt His hands sneaking up my top, pulling it up in the process before he attacked my breasts. He had latched onto my right breast and his pinched and fondled with the left. Alternating between the two. Once he was satisfied he pulled away. Admiring his work.

Fed up with him always being the dominant one, I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. He looked nervous and slightly excited. I placed a kiss of his lips and then trailed down from his neck to his pants. Every so often nibbling or licking. I grabbed his pants and boxers with my teeth and pulled them down. Natsu helped slightly by lifting his hips. 

His member sprang out, already hard. I kissed the tip and then down the shaft and then back up again, I placed my lips around his member, his body twitched and I heard a subtle moan escape him. His face flushed and I just smirked at the reaction before slowly pumping up and down. Once it hit the back of my neck, I used my hands to pump the part I couldn't fit making sure nothing felt left out. I continued this action until I felt Natsu unconsciously thrust with my movements. He was close to his limit. I went until I felt him twitch again before pulling away.

His eyes instantly made contact with mine as he glared at me. I gave him an innocent smile bit realised I had sealed my fait. I was pushed back down to my first position with Natsu on top of me. He ripped of my bottoms and lifted my legs onto his shoulders. He pushed his member into me in a swift movement. He waited for me to adjust before thrusting into my womanhood. With each thrust he got harder and faster and it would be an understatement to say I enjoyed it. "Don't" thrust. "Ever" pinch. "Leave" nibble. "Me" kiss. "Hanging" thrust. "Again." synchronized cum.

Natsu stopped and calmed his breathing before pulling out. He flopped next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Mm. What a nice punishment." I turned to look at him in shock. _WHAT?!?_ "Natsu... I suggest you run... " Natsu quickly got dressed and ran out the room snickering to himself. I did the same. I chased him around the house at three o'clock in the morning. 

_Fucking Horny Bastard!_


End file.
